Dudley in Hogwarts
by angels
Summary: Muggle-children are already allowed to study in Hogwarts and Dudley will be in it. Would this be the very nightmare of Harry? But there's a little Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione coming up!
1. The moment before Harry goes to Hogwarts

HI, DISASTER

DUDLEY IN HOGWARTS

It was a very nice morning indeed. Birds chirping. Butterflies around. Leaves moving. Dudley packing clothes. _Dudley? Packing clothes??_ Well, it's right! Dudley was packing clothes. Dudley tried to plead with his Mum and Dad to also go to Hogwarts. It is because he accidentally read Harry's letter. And It was 4 days before September 1st, Dudley kept looking for the best clothing he will bring. It is because he accidentally read Harry's letter.The letter was:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We, the Hogwarts School are planning to invite the Muggles or the Non-witch/wizard blood to join our school. We openly welcome them to our school because of Mr. Weasley. Many people discovered our school because of the old flying car. And many requested for the muggles to join in. So if you know an 11-18 years old Muggle. Please give him/her the 2nd page letter. And join him/her to this school. Thank You!

Sincerely Yours,

Professor M. Mcgonagall

P. S. Magic is now approvable to be used in the Muggle-world.

Ofcourse! Dudley freaked out and became very good to Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley find it crazy. Dudley became more interested in doing magic by now. It is because he thought that he might be able to change some rats into money. Dudley now often borrows Harry's wand and broom. But Harry never allows it. The "M" word is now okay to be used in the Dursley's house. And as a matter of fact, Dudley oftens use it.

It was August 28 and it's the time for the Dursleys and Harry Potter to buy their new things in Diagon Alley. At 6:00 AM, Harry and Dudley was ready to go. Harry was still sleepy because yesterday, Dudley kept asking him questions about Hogwarts and he can't say "Shut Up" even though his mind was about to burst. They were already in the living room waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and these were the first of the billion question of Dudley.

"Hey, Harry! What does Diagon Alley looked like?" asked Dudley. "They are as big as your stomach" answered Harry while holding the sofa's pillow. Big thumps were heard in the whole house as Uncle Vernon ran to their area. "Do you want me to kill you? or you're gonna answer Dudley's question?" threaten Uncle Vernon. "Alright! It is full of stores. And very big" said Harry. "So do you have money Harry?" asked Dudley. "Ofcourse I have and it is in the Gringotts" he said. "What is Gringotts?" asked Dudley. "It's a wizard bank Where mum and dad kept their money for me" said Harry. "How much money do you have Harry?" asked Dudley. "About a million..." said Harry without thinking. "Is it possible if someone would stole a money there?" asked Dudley with a nasty smile. "Maybe, but it is so hard 'coz one account is one room. And also, you have to ride a train first before you get into your money room. There are also Goblins who guard the rooms and very bad if you did rob that". 

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia waited for Harry to stop talking and Aunt Petunia said, "Come on now! We'll be leaving. But – er – how do you actually go there?" she asked politely. The Dursleys changed their attitude to Harry because Dudley will kill them if they will harm him. And they are a little afraid that Harry may curse them. Harry pulled a small pouch inside his bag. "What's that Harry?" asked Dudley. "It's a Floo powder and this is what we'll gonna use to go there. You will spread this in your body then say where you wanted to go" said Harry. "That's it?" asked Uncle Vernon. "Nope. You'll gonna do it in a fire, in the fire place" said Harry. The Dursleys was about to freak out. But they we're just shocked of Dudley's expression. He was smiling that seems like he was so ready to go. But his hands were perspiring that seems like he was hiding his thought that says: "Mum and Dad may not let me go in it. So I must pretend that I really like to do that". Harry is affected because of Dudley's braveness. That Dudley might come up on Griffindor. But he still had a hope that it won't come true 'cause Dudley is really mean.

"Do you mind Uncle Vernon if we first visit Gringotts? I'll gonna get money to buy my new things" said Harry. "Alright --- millionaire --- Okay!" answered Uncle Vernon. All of them threw the Floo Powder and shouted "Gringotts". Good thing all of them were in the right place.

Harry searched for a Goblin and gave him his key and got on the little train. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were a bit uncomfortable. When they were in the right place, Harry got down and the three followed. They saw Harry's money placed in the right place. Harry got the 2.5% of the money there and got out. The Dursleys were a little jealous but forgot it easily. "May I see you money Harry?" asked Dudley. Harry showed him his money and quickly got it. He was suspicious at Dudley that he might steal it. But good thing, he didn't.

To Be

Continued ...


	2. The way to Hogwarts

DUDLEY IN HOGWARTS

DUDLEY IN HOGWARTS

CHAPTER 2 – The Way To Hogwarts

Harry and the Dursleys went to Diagon Alley. And they looked at their list. Harry was irritated of Dudley's list because they were the same. Meaning, they were in the same year. Their list is:

Potions for Everyone (Grade 6) by: Hilda Leaf

Transfiguration (Grade 6) by: Jean Yeller

Curses and Spells (Grade 6) by: Girl Moonshine

Removing Warts (Grade 6) by: Oliver Path

How To Deal With Your Owls by: Lisa Frank

Let's Play Quidditch by: Jennifer Smith

"Let's go this way, Dudley!" called Harry out. Inside the store, he saw the Weasleys. Ron was there hardly recognizing them. He ran towards their direction and the Weasleys saw him. "Good morning, Harry!" greeted Mrs. Weasley. "Hello! Good morning to you too. Hey Ron, bad news" said Harry. Then he whispered, "Dudley'll gonna join in our school". Ron almost lost his balance but Harry caught him. "You must be Mrs. Potter's sister", said Mrs. Weasley. "Oh Yes I am" she answered then raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me, Uncle Vernon! You may look for your books in here. One book's price is 5 pounds. I'll just join the Weasleys" he said.

Fred and George were sniggering while they handed Harry a Card. Ginny kept reaching it. Then, Ron spoke up. "Ginny! Don't try to be a jerk! Alright?" "Don't be rude on her!" said Harry. "She just looks good right now. But a while ago, she's annoying. She's talking about you. You know!" said Ron. "Whatever!" murmured Harry. He opened the card. And there, it was written:

_Harry's my hero_

_And for me, he will never be a zero_

_He cares for me_

_And also loves me_

_He saved my live before_

_And will never ever betray me anymore_

_Harry loves Ginny_

_And Harry will always loves me_

Fred and George Weasley kept laughing. Ginny and Harry were both shy and both blushed at the moment. But Harry defended, "Would you two stop picking on her?" "We're sorry, alright? We did that because she kept saying," Fred stopped. Then George continued in a very high tone: "It was very nice of Harry to save me in my first year. Do you Fred know more about Cho Chang? My classmates think she's cool and more prettier that I am. Do you it's true Fred? Hey, Ron! Is Hermione and Harry, like boyfriends and girlfriends?" 

Fred and George were laughing in secret which make them look clowns (anyways they look clowns even before). Harry was still blushing. While Ginny is very lonely like she was about to cry. Ron expresses nothing. He was just reading some books far away from Harry and the Weasaleys.

"Oh! Harry kept the card! Which means:" George continued still with the annoying tone. The George stopped while Fred continued what George wanted to say. "Harry loves Ginny and will always love her," he sang. "Whatever!" Harry murmured. Harry followed Ron to where he was. And found him in a book full of Dark Arts.

"Hey!! What are you doing in here! This is a restricted section for the people in age under-18. Let's get out of here" Harry said. "Huh?" said Ron. Then, Harry said, "Never mind!! Come, let's go and find our books that we need for school." 

As soon as they finished buying their books, the Dursleys called Harry out to show them the right way to other places. They ate at a restaurant called: "Worm-burger". Of course, the Dursleys find these exactly odd. But Dudley kept pointing at the weird restaurants and wanted to eat there. Harry was allowed to order 2 servings of food that day which he can't absolutely say no to.

Then next day, Harry didn't waste his time anymore. He just read all the books he bought incase Snape will ask him many questions on the 1st day of school. Harry was very different from Dudley. Dudley kept ignoring some paragraphs in his book. Instead, he looks for a page where he can do some practical wand magic.

About Harry and Dudley's broom, they were kept in a very nice closet Uncle Vernon bought Dudley. Dudley's broom was Cleensweep-5. He tried to use it without and teaching from Harry and expectedly (not unexpectedly) he fall at his bedroom floor. Harry always avoided talking to Dudley about brooms because he doesn't want Dudley to practice at home to ride in a broom because he might become a Slytherin's Keeper and try to attack him, and not try to get the Snitch.

The next two days that had come, Harry kept reading while Dudley kept practicing. But still, Dudley can't do it because doing magic would be hard for muggles at first.

September 1st came and at 4:30 Harry woke up and took a bath and prepared his things and the Dursleys however, where still asleep. They all woke up at 6:00am. They prepared for everything (except for Dudley for he already packed his clothes 4 days before the 1st of September).

In the car, Aunt Petunia kept telling Dudley, "Oh! My son in no longer a baby!! He would be independent in Hogwarts" then she added to Harry, "Don't try to burn Dudley's butt or you'll be murdered before you yell 'Hagrid'. 

When they reached King's Cross, Dudley and Harry jumped out as Aunt Petunia kept crying. "Er--- how do we actually go to Hogwarts?" asked Dudley. "We'll just walk straight at the barrier between Platform Nine and Three Quarters" said Harry. "Oh!" Dudley replied. "Come! You go first. Walk straight into this platform. Close your eyes if you're too afraid. You'll crash into it if you're too slow. So better run. Are you ready?" said Harry. "Please Harry! You go first in here!" pleaded Dudley. "Okay! But be sure to come next after me. See you later!" said Harry. Harry walked quickly in the platform. Harry has a little headache because of the many muggles that went there. He looked for Ron in the Station. He saw a couple of redheaded family near by. He was about to go there when he remembered of Dudley. He waited for him there.

Many muggles came past the platform but no Dudley came out. Harry waited there for about 15 minutes and there were four guys trying to fit into the platform at the same time. It was dangerous of course but they didn't think of it, they were laughing and laughing. Then Harry recognized who they were! They were: Dudley, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Harry! I wouldn't need your help anymore! I'll just stay here with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle," said Dudley. "Alright! Be careful! Or your parents will kill me," said Harry. "Huh? What's going on here?" asked Malfoy. "Nothing Malfoy! It's just that this Horny, I mean Harry was actually my cousin," said Dudley. "Oh! So Horny's your cousin? Hehehehe! Come let's get outta here" said Malfoy.

Harry didn't mind them. He was used to it especially to Dudley's friends that come over to his house. He spotted Ron with his brothers and sister. He went there as quickly as he can. Then he turned over to Ron. "Hey Ron! You know what? Malfoy's gang became 4" "Another tough one, eh?" said Ron. "Yeah! And do you know who he was?" asked Harry. "Say it!" Ron yelled. "It's Dudley Dursley, my cousin," said Harry impatiently. "Oh shit! Let's go to Hermione and report this" said Ron.

They looked over for Hermione. They saw her wearing a fabulous outfit. "I never dreamed of Hermione wearing like that" said Ron. "Yeah!..." said Harry. 

Hermione was very beautiful indeed. Her hair was fixed in a ponytail and some hairs in the front-right weren't with the rubber band that holds almost all of her hair except the front right hairs. Then she was wearing a purpled-color long-sleeves with a note in the middle-front that says: "GIRL RULES!!!" And a black Capri pants. Her sandals have a one 1 and a half inch platforms. She looks like she put a foundation on her cheeks that made her look very special, very special to Harry and Ron.

"Hello?? Are you gonna follow me to our same place in the train or not? Hello? Earth to Ron! Earth to Harry!!!" said Hermione. "Wh-wh-why Yes!! Right Ron?" said Harry. Harry stepped right into his foot to wake him up. "Owwwwww!! I mean Ohhhh! Yes! Come on," said Ron. They went on the either side of Hermione that made her between them. "What happened to you two? Are you cursed?? Why are you two kept on staring to me like that??" Hermione asked as she took a sip on her soda. "Nothing, nothing!!!" they both said.

They went into the train slowly. It is because Harry and Ron became gentlemen and pushed the cart of Herimone. Hermione gave them a feminine smile then "Thanks!" she said. They headed to the train (with Harry and Ron still looking at Hermione. "Will you two cut it out?? Or you'll gonna taste my new Potions and Charms I learned this vacation?" Hermione threatened. Harry and Ron both looked down then, to Hermione then, laughed and came back to normal. Both of them told Hermione that Dudley is studying here now at Hogwarts. And that he became one of Malfoy's gang. Hermione told them not to worry because of the many potions she learned, they wouldn't be able to jerk them off. 

To Be Continued...


	3. A Chapter Of Romance For Ron

DUDLEY IN HOGWARTS

DUDLEY IN HOGWARTS

CHAPTER 3 – A Chapter Of Romance For Ron

Hogwarts Express was already in Hogwarts. And then a voice called out: "Students!! Firs' years, in here!! An' muggle-students please proceed ter the boat right nex' ter 'tis boat. While the other old students, yer wait fer the boat ter fetch yer here!" Hagrid yelled.

After 10 minutes, Hagrid and the other boat were back again to fetch the other old students. And they came into the Hall where the hat was already in the chair and it was just started singing. It sang:

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers back_

_Your top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Griffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chilvary_

_Set Griffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are tru_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap"_

_ _

The song is still nice for Harry even though it's old for him. It seems yesterday for him when he first tried that hat. It even asked him where he wanted and not just put him right there. The hat told him that he could be in Slytherin and also in Griffindor for he has plenty of courage. But Harry thought on not going into Slytherin because he heard the rumors that the one that is on Slytherin must be very bad. The Sorting Hat granted his wish and just led him into Griffindor. Where he just had a start. For him, Griffindor is the best because it made him together with his friends: Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

They three went to their usual table and watch the Sorting Hat Sort (of course! That's what it's really need to do). But then, Professor McGonagall said, "Excuse me Muggles! I'm very sorry to tell you but there are so many Muggles that came in this school, which we can't control. So I therefore say that the Sorting Hat will also announce if the muggle will be accepted or not. I'm very sorry" Harry began to have a nice smile for he thought that Dudley won't be accepted.

The muggles were the first one to be sorted. Maybe the reason was because the Hogwarts were crowded so they need to remove the muggles as soon as possible. The Sorting Ceremony was started and the muggles were alphabetically sorted. "Abel, Katie – CAN'T!!! Agrentle, Francis – RAVENCLAW!!! Allen, Reammle – RAVENCLAW!!! Atlantis, Marie – CAN'T!!!" Those muggles were the first one that was sorted of course! because their surnames ends in A. After 50 students in A-C that was sorted, D comes next. Meaning, Dudley was about to be sorted.

"Dale, Mandy – HUFFLEPUFF!!! Dash, Lou – SLYTHERIN!!! Dear, Wendy – CAN'T!!! Dikkle, Jhonny – GRIFFINDOR!!! Dill, Penelope – HUFFLEPUFF!!! Door, Annie – RAVENCLAW!!! Dursley, Dudley - ..." Harry was in an awful stage of pregnancy I mean, he perspired much because he really wanted Dudley to be out of this school. Harry kept perspiring while Dudley is thinking on to with the Sorting Hat. "Please no to where Harry is... Please not to where Harry is... (then he changed his wish) I want to be with Malfoy... Malfoy... Malfoy..." The Sorting Hat was a little annoyed with what he wished. "What are you thinking? Harry Potter's not bad, I tell you. He tried to save this school for 4 times. I wish you'll not hurt him here like what you did to him at you house. Okay then, SLYTHERIN!!!" Dudley went to the Slytherin table them made a high five with Draco.

Harry's situation was bad. He was practicing a math problem. "Dursley plus Malfoy equals Disaster!" he muttered. But then, Ron said. "The Sorting Hat's choice was good right?" Harry glared at him. "But Harry! If Dudley really meant to study here at Hogwarts, you can't control that. So all you can do is just be thankful that he wasn't in Griffindor" Hermione scolded. "Well, Harry what Hermione said is what I tried to tell you. But you glared at me. So I can't continue what I'm saying" said Ron.

"Alright! So Hermione, how's your studies this summer??" asked Harry. "Not much! My neighbors kept visiting me at my house. I didn't get a chance to read Let's Play Quidditch. But I've read some of it. I just didn't read the last 4 chapters. Well, I'll tell you guys what really happened," before Hermione continued on what she's saying, she first took a sip of her empty glass, which magically became full of Iced-Tea. "There was a new neighbor on our village. He was a very cute guy. His name is James Ferry, and he really got a nice personality. He loves sports, specifically Tennis and Swimming. His age is 17. And I love it because he's just a year older than me," Hermione kept dancing on her seat. Unexpectedly, all the Griffindors on the table looked on her. "Oh!" she said.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron's face were burning. Maybe they were jealous of James. Harry tried to forget it so he changed the subject. "Ron how's your summer?" he asked. "A complete disaster. My mom just kept on telling us: Please de-gnome the garden now! But the person I hate most at home is Ginny. She kept on talking and talking," Ron stopped as he noticed Hermione mouthing something to him. He didn't understand it as well so he just continued. "She's talking about you Harry! YOU. And she kept on telling us that you did that, and that and that, you made you-know-who vanished, you saved her life, Cho Chang's a nerd. Cho Chang's --- Oh, Sorry!" He noticed that Ginny was on his back. And at last Ginny got his wallet. She went back on her seat and began looking for something in his wallet. "Please Ginny! Give my wallet back to me. I'll do your household at home for 2 months," pleaded Ron. "Make it five!" commanded Ginny. "Alright! I promise NOW!!" said Ron. "Okay, you promised that huh? Alright! After I give this to Hermione!!!" she quickly said. She handed Hermione a something.

Hermione accepted it (of course, why not?). It was a picture and a letter. The picture was Hermione's, while the letter was somehow crumpled. And it seems like it was from a diary. Hermione read it loud for she didn't thought that it would be so bad reading it publicly. It says:

_Dear Diary,_

_I really missed Hermione. And with this picture, I will not forget her shining eyes, smooth skin, slender body, her always-clean nails, her fixed hair and especially her reddish lips that are waiting to be touched into my lips. I wish she were mine. I wish she like me back. I wish that were always together. I wish that she were my wife. I wish that she loves me. I really wish I have enough courage to give this letter to her._

_ _

_Hermione,_

_I really like you for you're always there for me, thanks for everything that you have to for me. You know, I really like you. I wish that you liked me back. And also, I wish that those shining eyes and smooth skin were mine. Lastly, please grant the wish of your lips, that it may touch mine; the wish of your heart that we may be together. I love you!_

_-Ron_

_P.S. Will you be my girlfriend??_

_ _

_This is my only dream, that I may be able to give this to her. I really love her. And I wish that she's with me right now._

_ _

-_Ronald Weasley_

_ _

Ginny kept giggling and giggling. While all the Griffindors kept laughing and lauging because all listened to Hermione for she had a very loud voice. Harry was laughing too. While Hermione was a bit uncomfortable for the moment, she was a little guilty for she read it loud. Ron however was out. He went to the Comfort Room even though he didn't really need to go there. The Griffindors weren't still finished laughing. So Hermione stood up. She went to somewhere away the Griffindor table. She suddenly felt a tear dropped from her eyes. She decided to go to the Comfort Room to wash her eyes. She forgot that Ron was there. On her way to the Comfort Room, she passed by Ron. Hermione decided to follow him. "Ron!" she called out. Ron stopped and looked at her. He was sorry for the tears that flowed from her eyes, but she was the one who made that thing burst out. Hermione began to hug him. Tightly. Then she said while sobbing. "Ron, I really didn't mean to. (sob) I really didn't know what was (sob) written in there!" "It's okay! Please calm down," said Ron. "Well, thanks! Is this yours?" she asked as they pulled back and she handed him the diary with the letter and the picture. "It's now yours!" said Ron. "But you can keep my picture" said Hermione. Ron smiled as he get the picture from her. "Okay, it's yes!" said Hermione. Ron looked at his left then, right then at the back. He then said, "Huh?" he said. "I mean your last question in your letter. My answer is yes. But your second to the last question is nope. Were in a public place and I hate doing that" said Hermione. Ron was very happy so he embraced her. They tightly hugged each other. Ron handed her his hankerchief so Hermione may use it to wipe her tears. 

As soon as they were back in the Griffindor table, Ginny laughed continously. Then she said, "I saw you I while ago Ron! You were hugging Hermione!" then she laughed again. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then they joined Ginny while laughing. It was because they want to look like as if they weren't affected by what Ginny said.

**To be continued**

_Author's note:_

_I appreciate the flame-reviews_

_and thank you for reviewing!!_

__


	4. First Day In Hogwarts

DUDLEY IN HOGWARTS

DUDLEY IN HOGWARTS

CHAPTER 3 – First Day In Hogwarts

"Get Up!" said Ron. 

It was 6:30AM already and Harry hasn't got up yet. But then, Harry laughed and giggled. "Harry!!" yelled Ron. Then this time, Harry got up. "What?" asked Harry "It's 6:30 already and you haven't got up yet. By the way, why are you laughing a while ago? What've you dreamed?" said Ron. Harry giggled again. "I was on a beach together with my secret Crush don't ask me who she was!! Then, a group of people came towards us, as they dance Pearly Shells. And YOU are one with them. (Giggle)" he answered. Ron stood up and opened his cabinet, he looked for something to wear and he said. "Don't ask me something like what is that and that" he said. Then Harry said, "Hey Ron, it was only a joke! I mean ah, it was not a joke! It was only a dream" "Alright! Take a bath. I'll wait for you. But be sure to be fast 'cause Fred and George invited us to have a party together with Hermione because they've discovered a new secret passageway that will lead us into a nice room. I don't know what it looks like. But they just said that we'll go there at 7:30. So quick! Take a bath! You're smelly" said Ron. 

After Harry took a bath, they went to the Girls' Dormitory and waited for Hermione. They went to Fred and George and surprised that they were together with Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet. "Well, Come on, guys! What are you waiting for?" said Fred. Fred was holding Angelina's hand, so Ron asked. "Hey Fred, why are you holding Angelina's hand? Are you already engaged with her?" "Shut Up!" said Fred. "How about you George? Why is you hand holding Alicia's?" "You're just jealous!" said George. Ron thought that it might be better if he won't ask something to them because he might reveal the answers in their heart. On their way, he noticed Hermione looking at him. So he just held her hand and went on their way. They founded their way and walked straight into the barrier. It also seems like they were passing into the Platforms nine and Three Quarters. "Didn't Filch know this passage?" asked Harry. "Nope" said George. "We went secretly into his office saw a list named "Secret Passageways"," and we memorized all the passageways that we don't know. Also, this passageway does not belong to the list," continued Fred.

Soon, they were on a room, filled with roses. There were even tables with nice tablecloths but were empty. It very big, that it was as big as their Common Room. They each lead their beloved to each seat (except Harry, 'cause this is not yet time for H/G you know! This is still a chapter for H/R fans!!). Fred noticed Ron with the hands of Hermione. "Why is your hand also with Hermione's?" asked Fred. "Aren't you a Griffindor? Haven't you heard the letter or not? If not, I'll tell you. She's my girlfriend. And atleast I'm not like you who is shy to be Angelina's boyfriend and that you're shy to tell us the truth" said Ron. "Alright!! I'm her boyfriend. So Shut Up now!" yelled Fred.

The tables filled up with food as soon as they sat on their seats. It was like the Griffindor table. "Hey George! This is like a triple date" said Ron. "Yup! But it is sad Harry that you didn't invite Moaning Myrtle on to be with your date" said George. "Can't you keep your mouth shut, you two? Besides, I'm not inlove with her. I'm inlove with someone else" asked Harry. "Like our sister?" asked Fred. "Please pass the Bacon" he changed the topic.

Ron and Hermione are so sweet (I wish I'm Hermione!!). Ron was the one holding the spoon of Hermione and inserts them on their mouth. And vise versa. A while ago, the spaghetti dropped on Hermione's pants. Hermione didn't get mad. She just giggled together with Ron. Harry was somehow drinking his Cola when he spotted his wrist. He saw his watch and realized that it's 8:15am. So he blew out his Cola. That made the 6 freak out. "What's that for, Harry?" asked Hermione. "It's 8:15 already" said Harry. "Oh gosh!!" Hermione replied. All got up and ran towards the door exit and ran to their respective classes.

Harry's perspiring 'cause he realized that their first subject again is potion. It means, that Snape will minus points again on them. When they reached their classrooms, Snape was already on the door waiting for them. "EXPLAIN!!! Infront of the class. Harry first. Then Ron. Last is Hermione" shouted Snape. "I am reading a book and I didn't realize it was already 8:15" he lied. "Where?" asked Snape. "In our Room" said Harry. "But Mr. Neville Longbottom haven't seen you since 7:30. Haven't you Neville?" he asked. "No Professor, Sorry" he answered. Then, Dudley with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered continuously. "I was in the Comfort Room. Not Common Room, sir" he answered. "15 points from Griffindor. For 15 minutes is the time you're late. You may now sit down. How about you Weasley?" he asked. "I'm with Harry" said Ron. "Is that true Potter?" asked Snape. "Yes, sir" he answered. "15 points will be taken away. Sit down. Ms. Granger?" "I was looking for Professor Flitwick to ask him on about our new lesson but I cannot find him" she answered. "But why is there a spaghetti stain on your shirt?" asked Snape suspiciously. "That's not a stain Professor. That's the gift of my witch aunt. This t-shirt is an air freshener. It will freshens the place where you are if you'll press this place" she lied as she tapped her wand on her back and murmured something. After that, she pressed that said place and there was a nice smell inside the room. Then Prof. Snape said, "Oh! That's nice Ms. Granger. You may take your sit. There wouldn't be a minus points from you Ms. Granger but some 10 additional points for leaning a new magic. You think I didn't see you tap your wand? Sit Down" he said. 

When they were learning to make their complexion change. Dudley's potion heat up a bit as it began to burst to himself and made him look a Black American. Snape was being too good to them (Malfoy, Dudley, Crabbe & Goyle). So he let them to Madam Promfey without even yelling. The gang went to the hospital wing as Madam Promfey told them that she couldn't do anything to him. What Dudley needed to do is just to be active, not lazy. So that the color will change easily. The active you are, the fastest change will happen. She also said that it will change after 5 months and that'll be the fastest time of change. (A/N: Thanks!!! For making him look like a black American. Thanks again to me) After Potions, Snape glared at Harry, Ron and Hermione as they kept on smiling. 

Next Class was Transfiguration as they were taught to change their robes into any nice gowns. The magic word was: "Chanlormaticulum". Both Ron and Harry went to Hermione and asked her how to pronounce the word rightfully. She said that what Professor McGonagall said is wrong and that the right magic word was: "Mianlorspellnaculum". All that Harry and Ron could say was "Oh!" They were both shocked on how Hermione's mind works. And that she even said that what their teacher said was wrong. Then Hermione taught them the right pronunciation of the word which was "Myan-loooor-spell-naaaaay-cu-lum" As all the 6th years did the spells, all (except Harry, Hermione and Ron) got a piece of white robes. All they did was to change the color of their robes. While Harry, Ron and Hermione were fantastic. Harry was dressed up like Peter Pan. Hermione and Ron however, were dress up like Cinderella and Prince Leonard (they did that because they held each others hand as they performs their spells). Professor McGonagall walk on towards them, clapping. "Good... Good... 20 points each for Gryffindor. Now, why have some of you done it incorrectly???" asked Prof. McGonagall. "Excuse me Ma'am. May I be the one to explain this?" asked Hermione. "Yes please!" said Prof. McGonagall. "I am very sorry to tell you. But what you have told us was the "Change the Color" Spell. However, we happened to know the Spell for "Changing Robes Into Gowns" so that's what we did. And this is what happened," explained Hermione. "Oh! I see. So I therefore award you three 10 points for knowing that spell. But I wish that all of you will be obeying me always" she said. Then, they began to discuss the "Changing Robes Into Gowns" Spell.

Then, Charms is next which Professor Flitwick taught. At first, he called Hermione out to demonstrate some new Charms. She demonstrated there and Prof. Flitwick applauded admiringly. She gave Hermione a 20 points award. But sadly, all the students were having their dream start on as they slept.

At last, Flying was next. Harry flew again as high as he can and went to other places he wanted. Dudley, with his Cleansweep-5, was having trouble to control it. He thought that he would need to point out to the broom where he wanted to go. So whenever he removes his right hand to the stick, he loses his balance.So the broom will just go to where it wanted to. While the Nimbus Two Thousand and Two Thousand and One were still the fastest of all. And they were the easiest broom to control, which was very right for Dudley to use.

Madam Hooch announced them when the Quidditch tryout would be. She said that it would be on September 15th. As Dudley kept asking Malfoy what it is. And what place should he try out on. 

_A/N:_

_*Thanks again for the_

_'GIRL POWER' flames. Just Remember_

_That I already changed it into 'GIRL RULES'_

_Alright? And also, thanks for the reviews_

_You don't really know what an author feels_

_If ever they'll receive a review even just one._

_So thanks! You're cheering me up!*_

_ _

*To Be 

Continued*


End file.
